


Cops Love Doughnuts, Right?

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But she's trying so hard, Doctor being a goof, Gen, Police, doughnuts, just some platonic fluff, no one can fault her for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: The Doctor thought she'd go and do something nice for Yaz. Sure, Yaz said never to drop in while she's at work (she even gave the Doctor a schedule) but she'd have to make an exception for this.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan
Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Cops Love Doughnuts, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Thirteen and Yaz, and I'm considering whether I should branch into Thasmin or not. Either way, enjoy!  
> Doctor who is not owned by me, but by the BBC. This is in no way reflects the actresses who play these characters.

The Doctor was sure she'd gotten the date right. She'd checked, doubled checked, made sure that it was evening, that everything lined up with the schedule Yaz had sent her (purely for convenience. It seemed the human was irritated any time that she showed up in the middle of her shift to take them off on an adventure) and everything was set. Didn't meant this was a good idea, and the TARDIS beeped to get her attention.

"Don't worry, old girl, I've got this," the Doctor said. "Yaz'll be so surprised, she'll forget that I'm showing up in the middle of her shift." Another beep and the Doctor scoffed. "Trust me on this one."

And then she barreled out the door, heedless of the TARDIS's complaint. She always complained about the door, and the Doctor was getting impatient. She wanted to see the look on her companion's face when she saw everything in the Doctor's arms.

She'd gone to Dezria, the best planet for doughnuts (or so she'd been told by someone back in the day. It was probably Jack or River) and bought a dozen of the most diverse flavors she could think of. They'd already been scanned, deemed fit for human consumption so now she just had to deliver them to Yaz. Easy.

Only she hadn't expected to not be able to find Yaz. It took far longer to find her companion than should have been reasonable, and by the time Yaz had been located, the Doctor was covered in stick and had leaves in her hair. More importantly, however, her doughnut box was dented at the corners from a particularly rough tumble. The Doctor, it seemed, had gotten the hill wrong. Things went even more wrong when the Doctor _finally_ managed to find Yaz. It was clear the human hadn't been expecting her company and she fixed the Doctor with a glare as soon as they got out of sight of her coworker and the car.

"What're ya doin' here?" Yaz hissed. "I've told you not to show up out of the blue like this." She didn't sound angry, and that was good, but the Doctor could hear the stress at the edges of her voice.

"I brought you doughnuts from the largest bakery in the universe. It's half a planet, Yaz, half a whole planet," the Doctor said by way of reply. "You can't deny, that's pretty wicked. They have every doughnut flavor in the universe, so I brought you a ton of different flavors to try. Cops are supposed to like doughnut so I thought that I would get you some."

Yaz's face changed, grew softer and she gave a huff of laughter, shaking her head. "Half a planet dedicated to baking? That's completely mad." But she was laughing and that made the Doctor smile.

"I'll have to take you and the rest of the fam there. It's great and it smells delicious," the Doctor said, and she handed over the box of doughnuts that she realized was still perched precariously in her hands. "I've scanned all of these and their perfect for human consumption. Can't guarantee you'll like all that flavors but that's the fun of trying new things."

"Of course," Yaz said, and she took the box of doughnuts. She was grinning now and the Doctor was glad that she wasn't annoyed or frustrated for whatever she was before. Humans were so hard to understand sometimes. "'M sorry for snapping like that."

"It's alright, Yasmin Khan," the Doctor said softly, smiling fondly. "'M not the best at all of this just yet, but you and Ryan and Graham are helping me out."

"I'd best get back before my partner goes berserk," Yaz said. "See you soon, alright!" She was already walking away but the Doctor called out to her back.

"Definitely. Be ready for a ton of fun!" And the Doctor was grinning as she waved and headed back to the TARDIS, who greeted her with a hum. "Told you so."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
